The present disclosure relates generally to managing the execution of software applications and in particular to managing software applications running on devices having device functions.
The advent of applications that run on processing devices, such as vehicle navigation systems and vehicle entertainment systems, has led to an increase in the number of software platforms (i.e., application platforms) necessary to manage these applications. In addition to the applications that may run on these processing devices, the processing devices in themselves have their own operating systems and software components to carry out various device functions (e.g., mapping components, media player components, etc.). When an application running on a processing device abnormally fails due to a software error, the application must be “restarted” or “rebooted”. However, after restarting or rebooting the application, the data associated with the processing device's context prior to the failure may be lost.